


Dear My Little Wolf

by x_Pyro_x



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Liam Dunbar, Angry Liam Dunbar, Fighting, Hurt Liam Dunbar, Hurt Theo Raeken, Idiots, M/M, New Monster, Oblivious Theo Raeken, Power Loss, Sad Liam, Ten Years Later, Wearwolf Theo, liam's past, theo's past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Pyro_x/pseuds/x_Pyro_x
Summary: Ten years ago Theo left Liam with only a letter and the promise to someday come back. Beacon Hills is now under attack and Theo comes back. Bringing up old memories and hidden pasts.
Relationships: Alec/Nolan (Teen Wolf), Corey Bryant & Theo Raeken, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar & Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar & Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero (past), Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Liam

Ten years ago

The morning glow streamed in through the window as Liam rolled over with a small smile on his face reaching for Theo. Even though it had been years his heart still did a happy flip when he got to see Theos smile dazed with sleep every morning. All his hands felt this morning were the soft sheets Theo made him buy when he first moved in. He sat up and looked around. Nothing looked out of place and the only thing that was missing was Theo himself. 

“Theo!” Liam called as he ran down the stairs looking around. It was like Theo had vanished into thin air. He was getting ready to call Scott with the fear of a hunter attack when he saw a small note on the table.

In Theo’s small perfect handwriting it read:

Dear My Little Wolf,

You saved me in more ways than you will ever know. From the moment you pulled me out of hell I was tied to you. There will never be anyone else who does anything even close to that for me. Then you had the audacity to fall in love with me and I knew my fate was sealed, you were it.

I will always remember the night you found me in my truck and threaten my life if I didn’t come live with you. God, I was scared, the last family I lived with I killed. Then you and your parents welcomed me with open arms and I had never been so happy. Whether it was helping your mom cook dinner or having long medical talks with your dad, I would trade anything you be able to just have another minute with them.

I mean fuck Liam you somehow managed to convince the pack to trust me again. How you did that will always be a mystery to me. I was really starting to think that Mila was going to kill me in my sleep, but then you showed up with that smile that lights up the world and says to trust you, everything would be fine. You were right, I came to my first ever pack meeting that night and no one even batted an eye. They started asking my opinion on things and I finally learned what it was like to have a family. 

November 24, 2018, you bet I remember the date. You came home and from the moment you walked in the house I could smell something was wrong. I was already head over heels for you at this point and I couldn’t let my little puppy be in pain. I came into your room and I saw you crying and I still don’t know what overcame me but I rushed to your side and wrapped you in a hug. The last person I had hugged was Tara and I forgot how much I loved the feeling of just being able to hold someone close. Then you had the absolute nerve to turn your head and kiss me. It was like fireworks had gone off. I felt like I was in one of the romcoms, but I was so in love that I couldn’t even care. I still to this day do not know why you were crying and honestly that’s fine.

From that day on I knew I would do everything to be someone who deserves your love. That’s why this hurts so much to write. Last night I got a text from someone from my days with the Dread Doctors. I am the one who killed their daughter and to say they are not happy about it would be a bit of an understatement. They have sworn to kill me and everyone I love. I can’t do that to the pack, your parents, you. If something happened to you because of me I could never forgive myself.

I love you so much little wolf. I need you to understand that. I will do absolutely everything I can to come back. It makes total sense for you to hate me, to shred this letter, and never think about me again, I would understand. I just need you to know. I love you.

Love,  
Theo

P.S. I am leaving you in my truck. The keys are in the car. If you put even a scratch on it I will kill you. 

Liam reached for his phone and called Theo, tears streaming down his cheeks. Ready to beg him to come back to tell him that they would work this out together. Instead, all he got was the automated message telling him that the number had shut off. He kept trying it anyways slowly falling down to his knees with the realization that Theo was truly gone.

Liam felt like his whole world was crashing down around him. Theo was his rock and his anchor. The one who always knew how to put him back together even at the worst times. He was there when Mason got shot, when Scott got tortured by hunters, he was even there when Hayden died no matter how much he might have hated her. 

He thought that Theo had trusted him, that they would do everything together. Now when things get hard and Theo is scared he runs? How is that fair? All Liam wanted to do was to wrap his arms around Theo and convince him that they could do this together. He let out a heartbreaking howl as his heart shattered into a thousand pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

Theo

Theo woke up on the hard ground of the Massachusetts forest. He shifted back into humanity, his blue eyes blazing into the night. All around him were the bodies of werewolves dead and alive from last night’s battle. He grabs his bag and walks over to Emma, the fifteen-year-old who decided that hanging out with him was then being alone. He started kicking her until she woke up.

“Fuck off. I get that you grew up in sewers, but you must have enough sense in that small brain of yours, not to kick a helpless teenager,” she cursed at him. As she rolled over flipping her long brown hair over her face as if she could block him out. 

He rolled his eyes, “If you were helpless you would have been dead a long time ago, now get up there is stuff I want to get done today,” he says and starts to walk away from the clearing.

Cursing under her breath she followed after him. They walked for what seemed like hours through never-ending trees that all look the same. Moments like these really made him miss the Beacon Hills preserve. He would do anything to be able to chase Liam through there right now, to hear his laugh as he tackled Liam to the ground. Moments like these are what make Theo miss Beacon Hills the most. 

When they reach their destination it is a building that was probably once thought of as a nice cabin but now looks straight out of a horror movie. They walk inside and Theo reaches for the light realizing that if there was ever electricity it is definitely not still here. Being too lazy to light a fire he shifts his eyes and walks over to the table and sits down. 

Emma flops down across and says “Ok, so who are we going after today,” with a hint of excitement in her voice. 

“Your interest in killing people is slightly concerning,” he points out while pulling files out of his bag. 

“Look who’s talking,” she says with a smirk as she starts to sort them out into piles marking which jobs were done, appealing, or not worth their time. 

“Touché,” he says with a way of his hand while leaning back in his chair waiting for her to decide what job to take. For years Theo has been building a reputation as the private assassin that supernaturals could come to if someone was after them, he was known by most as the black coyote. After Emma joined him she made it her personal job to choose who would be worth their time to try and help.

“Ok,” she says as if she is preparing for a huge lecture, “We’ve got Mr. Allan Travers, a vampire from Chicago says his ex-wife found out about who he really is and is treating her to tell the whole world, side note she works for a newspaper. People really need to tell their partners before they marry them.” Theo makes a sound of agreement as she continues. “Next, Ms. Kathleen Winterbourne she is a fairy who anciently used her powers in a small shop and it turns out the owner is a wizard who is now trying to steal her power. Finally, we have Mr. Liam Dunbar.” 

“WHAT!” Theo yells making a grab for the file. Emma snatches it before he can grab it and gives Theo a very confused look. 

“I am going to take that as you know him. We will get back to that later. He said that in his town there is a creature going around stealing the power from supernaturals. He says that in his pack he, a chimera, one other werewolf, and the hellhound are the only ones left that have powers.”

“Fuck, Holy Fuck” Theo curses with a look of fear in his eyes. “We have to go right now,'' he says, starting to stand up. Emma reaches her hand out and pushes him back down.

“Before we go anywhere I have some questions. One how do you know this pack, two I thought there were no more chimeras left, and three what is a creature that can steal other supernaturals powers,” she asks looking at him like she can see into his soul.

“I used to be part of there pack, Cory is the last one, and I have no fuckin idea. So can you send them a note saying that we are going to help so we can head out,” he says with an urgent tone in his voice.

Emma does what he asks without even a snide comment. He would be worried about her if he wasn’t so wrapped up in his own head.

The pack was in trouble. Liam was in trouble. Who was the other werewolf? Scott? Liam was in trouble, that was the only piece of information that his brain could focus on. He always knew he would come back to Beacon Hills someday he would have had it not been when he wasn’t an assassin traveling around with a rude teenager, but then again the world never did like him too much. 

Liam

To say that Liam was worried would be the understatement of the year. Was he going to tell anyone besides Mason that? No. Was he going to go take his anger out on the tree in front of him? Most definitely. Right after Theo left Liam was almost uncontrollable, they had to go back to changing him up on the full moons even Mason couldn’t get to him. Things have gotten better but he has never been able to find a new anchor, he suspects that Theo probably is still his. 

This whole mess started about three months ago when Scott, Mila, and their six-year-old daughter Cindy were driving home. As Scott tells the story they were pulled over and when the officer came up to them, it was most definitely not an officer. There was no body, only a cloud of black smoke that came in through their window and enclosed the whole car in blackness. Mila was able to cover Cindy so she was unharmed, but when the smoke was gone Mila and Scott were both let powerless.

At first, the pack thought it was only going to be a temporary thing but as time passed their powers weren’t coming back. Then one night Nolan and Alec were attacked in their backyard leaving Alec powerless. That one hurt more, they were part of his pack or as Theo had called them the Puppy Pack. Liam would do anything to have Theo give him advice right now. He would always tell Liam the truth even if he didn’t want to hear it.

It turned out to the whole pack’s surprise that when Scott’s power got taken away Liam became the new alpha. He had absolutely no fuckin clue what to do. Scott was still alive and everyone was still looking up to him but Liam was the one with the red eyes and was all of the sudden much stronger. 

For a bit he acted as the alpha when Scott was away at college and to be honest he enjoyed that, but he never really thought about actually being one. He knew that if he killed an alpha he couldn’t still be in Scott’s pack even if Scott still let him. He wouldn’t be comfortable with it himself. 

Scott believed that at this point the only way they were going to beat this thing was with outside help. 

“I still don’t get why you had Liam call him, this guy is a known assassin,” Stiles whined for the hundredth time. Peter looked ready to punch him in the face. “We have never needed help before, why do we need it now?”

“Stiles,” Derek said in a warning tone “Before we weren’t defenseless, at this point we have three good fighters and a lot of jacked people with no supernatural talents.”

“Are you saying that I am defenseless?” Stiles asked with a gasp.

“Honey I love you, but you do have a tendency to get hurt in not the most conventional ways,” Lydia said in her nicest voice. Stiles huffed and flopped down on the couch. 

“Can we get back on topic?” Scott asked with a pointed look. “The black coyote is on his way to help. Even if he doesn’t know what this thing is, an extra set of supernatural hands would be quite helpful right now.” 

“I was doing some research to see if I could find out maybe what the creatures steal power, but instead I found something about black spirit ghost things. Apparently, if someone sacrifices themselves for a bad cost they can come back as an evil spirit but nothing about the stealing power bit,” Mason says.

Lydia was about to say something when the doorbell rang, Liam got up to get it, and there stood Theo with a teenage girl next to him.

“Hey Little Wolf,” he says with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

Liam

Liam’s first instinct was to punch Theo in the face before anything else. Forgetting he was an alpha he managed to knock Theo out. He wanted to feel bad, but he couldn’t bring himself too. He had been mad at Theo for a while.

The teen girl starts laughing and walks by Liam, clapping him on the solder and saying “I like you.”

Liam turns around to look at the pack and they all have face’s with a mix of shock and pity.

The girl sits down and starts talking “I am Emma, I take it you guys already know Theo over there. You asked for our help so we came. Theo seemed very adamant that we help you guys.”

Everyone starts talking all at once. “Theo is the black coyote?” “Who is this girl?” “Theo’s alive?!” “Liam are you ok?” 

“Everyone shut up!” Theo yells and everyone spins to look at him. He is pulling himself off the ground holding his nose, blood streaming down onto his shirt. Liam finally gets to take a good look at him and it makes his heart stop. Theo has aged well, Liam can still see the boy he fell in love with all those years ago on that face. “One question at a time please I just got my face mashed in,” he says.

“You deserved it,” Liam says under his breath and a pained look passed over Theo’s face.

“You have a kid?” Scott asks.

“NO!” Theo and Emma both say at the same time.

“I am way too good looking to be Theo’s kid,” Emma says with a smirk. Stiles laughs and reaches his hand out to fist-bump her. Liam keeps his opinions about how Theo looks to himself. 

“I saved her about four years back and now she has made it her job to make all the choices in my life about where I go and who I help,” Theo says with a shrug. 

“I also keep your feed and not dead in a ditch, but you know that’s the less important part,” Emma says in a sarcastic tone.

Theo rolls his eyes and looks around to see if anyone else has any other questions.

“I am pretty interested in finding out when our resident psychopath chimera became a supernatural savior,” Mila says from her perch on the arm of the couch.

“Ummmmmm,” Emma says but Theo shoots her a look and she shuts up. 

“About nine years back,” Theo says, being as vague as ever. Liam remembers when he used to find that attractive. Theo turns to look at him clearly smelling the change in his mood, but he turns away not trusting himself to make eye contact. 

“If you’re this all-mighty savior now do you have an answer about what the thing here is?” Mason says in a tone that shows just how happy he is to have Theo back. 

“Not yet, but Emma and I were going to check out the Dread Doctors archives tomorrow to see if we can find anything. I am guessing that most of you don’t trust me so anyone who wants to is happy to join.”

“Ok everyone, we will meet back here tomorrow afternoon after Theo and Emma learn stuff. Anyone who wants to go with them, reach out to Theo. Your number is the same right?” Scott asks looking at Theo. He nods. 

Liam thinks back to how many times he tried to call him after he left. He feels his anger start to rise until he feels Theo grab his wrist and press into his presser point. That was always the fastest way to calm him down. He tears his hand out of Theo grasps and steps out of his reach. He can see Mason looking at him, but he can’t bring himself to care right now.

As everyone starts to leave he sees that Theo is hanging back. “Hey,” he says “Can we talk?” 

Liam gives him a dead stare and walks out. He can’t decide if he wants to punch something or cry, either option will not be done in front of Theo. 

He takes off and runs home, and does the one thing that is always to calm him down, he sits in Theo's truck. When Theo first left he would sit in here for hours just trying to get any of Theo’s sent. Now it has become a place for him to sit and collect his thoughts. For a moment he thinks that he should tell Theo that his truck is still around a working fine, but then he realizes that he doesn’t deserve it.

“Fuck you, Theo!” Liam yells banging his fist against the dashboard. Liam hates himself for wanting to run up to Theo and wrap him into a huge hug and smell him. He wants to check him over for injuries and make sure that he is ok. He absolutely hates that with one simple touch he was able to calm him down better than any of his friends could in the last ten years.

Theo

He turns around to see Mason, Corey, and Scott staring at him with looks of rage on their face. Theo knows that whatever he says next he better be pretty careful if he wants to keep his head. 

“What the fuck Theo! You’re alive!” Mason yells.

“Surprise,” Theo says weekly.

“If Liam hadn’t already punched you in the face I would be right now. You destroyed him. His control went to absolute shit, he still hasn’t been able to find a new anchor. You were the love of his life and then you just upped and left!” Theo could see Corey barely being able to hold him back.

Theo was a bit confused about the anchor part. He knew that he was important to Liam, but werewolves are not bound to their anchors, he should have found a new one by now.

Scott looks at him with pure disappointment in his eyes “When Liam told me that you two were dating I was scared. I thought you were just messing with his heart, but then every time I saw you two together you proved me wrong. You were the only one who could calm him, every time he ran off to do something stupid you were there making sure he came back alive, and you managed to make Liam happier than I have ever seen him. I truly thought you loved him.” 

The part of Theo that was Scott's beta wanted to look down from the disappointment he has caused but he forces himself to keep Scott’s eye contact. “I still do,” his voice was stronger than he thought it might be. 

“You could have fooled us,” Corey says and Theo winces at his old best friend's voice. 

“As much as I hate to say it we are going to need your help,” Mason says, still fuming with anger. “We have no clue what this thing is and we have no idea what to do. So if you can learn anything from the Dread Doctors, then please go ahead.” 

“If what you are saying is true and you still love Liam, then there is something else you should know,” Scott says and Theo gives him an eyebrow raise of curiosity. “Liam has my alpha power.”

It took Theo a moment to process that. While having the alpha power still around was a good thing no matter how much he loved Liam he was not sure it was good for him. If he anger at the pack meeting was any sign of how he was doing, Theo could tell he was going to be quite unstable.

“I would love to help with that, but I am pretty sure Liam wants to kill me and is definitely not going to let me calm him down.” 

“I don’t care if he tries to kill you as long as he doesn’t kill anyone else,” Scott responds.

“Why doesn't Liam come with us to the Dread Doctor lair tomorrow?” Emma says sitting leaned back on the couch with her feet on the table. Everyone turns around to look at her forgetting she was there. “Think about it, it will prove to him that Theo is here to do good and we are going to need someone who knows about what's going on around here. The rest of your pack didn’t seem too eager to come.”

“Liam is not going to like that plan,” Mason points out.

“He doesn’t need to like just needs to agree to it,” She responds.

“Mason and I will talk to him and meet us here at nine tomorrow morning,” Scott says with a sigh and starts pushing them out the door. 

Before Theo can get far Corey grabs him from behind and pulls him close to him. Theo swallows remembering how Corey is not always as nice as he seems. “You were my best friend and I still know you well enough to know that you still truly love Liam. Please Theo” Corey begs “don’t leave again. Neither of you deserves to go through that pain again.”

“I promise you I won’t”

“I don’t want your promises, I want you to do it,” and with that Corey pushes him out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Theo

“How awkward is this going to be?” Emma asks him while they are waiting for Liam to show up. She has always liked to be able to prepare herself for situations even ones as simple as being around exs. Theo sometimes wonders if her emotional walls are worse than his. 

There is not too much that Theo knows about her life before he found her. He found is starved and rabid in the basement of an old church. She was clearly a born werewolf considering her strength. How he managed to bring her back to human is still a mystery to both of them. Over the years of trust, they have slowly started to share things about themselves with each other but there is still a lot that they don’t know. 

“Well...Think of the cringiest moment from your favorite TV shows and then add in ten years of hurt and hate,” Theo says apprehensively.

Emma winces and starts walking forward as she sees Liam. His heart does a flip when Liam shows up looking at good as ever, he really needs to get this under control. Theo would really rather go back to Hell than face Liam right now but he doesn’t think that is a possible option. He follows after, hiking through the Beacon Hills preserve. It was weird for him to be back, he felt like a teenager again following Liam. 

Of course, Liam and Emma are already best friends sharing stories about all the different monsters they have faced. For a moment seeing Liam walk with a kid he is reminded of the days when the two of them thought about adopting. This could of being his life he realizes if he could have gotten off his high horse and asked for help. 

Then soon realizing that they had no idea where they were going and he grabs Liam’s hand to steer him in the right direction. Though once their hands connected it was like an electric shock when through his arm, for a moment Theo remember what it felt like to be alive. 

“Don’t touch me,” Liam growled and Theo held up his hands in an act of resin.

“I was just showing you where to go, chill out little wolf,” Theo responded with a smirk. It had taken Theo a long time to be able to trust himself to touch Liam. For so long he believed that everything he touched would be broken, so when Liam pushed him away he did the only thing he knows how to do, be a sarcastic asshole. 

The next thing he knew he was being shoved against a tree he could feel the rough bark against his back through his thin t-shirt. If this was a different situation he might have even enjoyed being pinned down by Liam. Before he could do anything he saw Liam swing his arm back and feels his nose break again for the second time in twenty-four hours, he is really feeling like a teenager again. Though at the time the broken noses were from built-up sexual frustration not years of hurt. 

“Fuck you!” Liam yells his eyes filling up with tears “You lost the right to call me that the day you left.” Theo could hear Liam’s voice crack with the pain that he had caused. 

The nickname that started out as a way to mock Liam ended up being out of a place of love. No matter what happened Theo could always call Liam Little Wolf and Liam would know that he had a special place in Theo’s heart. There was no one else in the world that Theo cared enough about to give them the corner of his heart that had been locked for so long afraid of what would happen if he opened it up. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispers knowing that it doesn’t matter. Nothing can take back these many years of pain Theo caused.

“I don’t care,” Liam says and Theo can hear that it was the truth. “You said that you knew where we were going to show us, I would rather not spend and more time with you than I have to.”

Pulling his eyes away from Liam, Theo starts walking in the opposite direction that they came. He looks back and sees the pain in Emma’s eyes, even she is disappointed in him. ‘Of course’ Theo thinks even the obnoxious teenager thinks he is a disappointment. He doesn’t know why that hurts so much but it does. 

When they arrive in the sewers it takes Theo a moment to remember that the Dread Doctors are dead. It was like stepping into a time capsule where all the buried memories came flooding back all at once. Theo’s brain has always been like a locked box that only Liam ever had the key too. Coming back here was like smashing the box open with a sledgehammer.   
Theo had to lean against the wall as he felt his knees start to give out. 

“Are you ok?” Emma asks with a concerned look in her eyes. It will forever be weird for him to know that people actually care about how he is doing. 

“Just splendid,” Theo replies pushing off the wall. He looks over at Liam and sees an expression on his face that once would have made Theo go running over too him so he could cry in his arms, now all it does is break his heart in two with the memory of what he threw away.

He leads them into the Dread Doctor’s old library and starts pulling out any book he could think of that could be remotely helpful each one dustier than the last. The only time he had ever heard of power stealing was the claws that the Dread Doctors had made and Theo knew that Mila had destroyed those a long time ago. The three of them piled around and started sorting and taking notes. He and Emma hear more from Liam about what’s been going on in the last few months which only processed to leave them even more confused. 

“I have been doing this for four years and I know Theo has been doing this a lot longer and we have nothing. So please if you have any other ideas tell us,” Emma says looking at Liam.

Liam has that thoughtful look in his eyes that always used to make Theo’s heart swell with pride. All of a sudden Liam jumps up startingly both of us “I remember something Mason, said just before both of you showed up. He said that sometimes people come back as dark spirits if they sacrificed themself for an evil cause.”

“Things like that would have been helpful to know,” Theo says under his breath and Liam sends him an angry look. 

Theo was about to pull another book out when the three of them hear a crash outside. They run out of the room and standing right there is the black shadow. The thing has absolutely no physical shape it just seems to take on whatever form it feels like. 

“Run!” Liam yells and they all start down the sewers.

Theo turns back when he hears another crash and sees that Emma has fallen. He turns around ready to protect her when he sees that the has stopped right in front of her. 

Liam

The weirdest part about this was the fact the shadow was just floating there in front of Emma. It almost reminds Liam of when Scott used to stop in front of him to make sure he was ok. 

Emma has a look of pure terror in her eyes and she scrambles away and starts running to Theo. The three of them take off and Theo leads them into another room and bolts the door. The moments he turns around Emma dives into his chest and starts crying.  
Soon the only sound in the room is the quiet sounds of Emma’s sobs and Theo whispering to her that it will be ok. At that moment Liam fully realizes that they are not kids in love anymore. Whether or not Theo wants to imitate it he is a father and has someone he would die to protect. 

Liam doesn’t know what he is feeling, a pang of jealousy that the person Theo is protecting it’s him, but also a sense of pride. For so long Theo was convinced he could never have a family, that the Dread Doctors hurt him too much, all Liam wants to do right now is rap Theo in a hug and show him that he did it.

“I saw my mom,” Emma whisper so quietly that Liam and Theo barely hear it. They make eye contact with the same worried and concerned look on there faces. 

“What do you mean you saw your mom?” Theo asks holding Emma’s face in his hands.

“When I looked at the shadow I saw my mom reflecting back at me,” she responds while starting to cry again. He was really starting to like this girl and seeing her fall apart in Theo’s arms was breaking his heart. 

Theo keeps holding her but Liam can tell he is starting to get worried. Emma reminds him at a lot of himself. Someone who always pretend they are ok till they are in front of the people who have worked for his trust. Whatever she saw must have truly freaked her out to be able to cry in front of him. 

“Why don’t of you both come back with me,” Liam says surprising both him and Theo. “We need to talk about this but it doesn’t have to be down here with bad memories.” Liam can tell that Theo is grateful, neither of them wants to spend more time down here than they have to. 

It takes them a while to get out of the sewers. They are all looking everywhere for the shadow having no interest at all in going threw that again. 

They make their way to Liam’s house and he hears Theo gasp. He forgot for a second that Theo also used to live here. He can see in Theo’s eyes the memories of what his life used to be like. Liam remembers the day they bought it, it was the shitiest house on the block, but it cost them almost nothing. The whole pack helped them move in that day, they threw a huge party with a lot of wolfsbane alcohol. Looking at it now you can see the original house but you can also see the twelve years of updates that have made it beautiful. Yesterday what happiness would have come with Theo upset is really just sadness. 

“Come in,” Liam says sadly and leads them in.


	5. Chapter 5

Liam

The first thing Theo does when they get inside is pushing Emma down onto the couch. She protests saying that she wants to be part of the conversation, but he says no and tells her to get some sleep. 

As Theo walks into the kitchen he takes a seat out the counter. He is acting like he still lives there and it makes Liam’s heart jump. He realizes that it is the first time the two of them have been alone together since Theo got back. Liam doesn’t know how he feels. 

“Hey,” Theo says, giving Liam his full attention. Liam really feels like a teenager again being scared that Theo would know he liked him if he looked him in the eye. 

“What the hell, Theo,” Liam sighs, running a hand through his hair. “Why did you come back?” Liam knows he probably looks like a broken puppy, but he can’t bring himself to care.

“I don’t know what I can say to stop you from hating me,” Theo says with sad eyes. Liam has always been able to read Theo like an open book and he can see that he is not just in pain, he is broken. 

“I have some questions,” Theo nods and Liam continues. “How about you start with whatever happened to the guy that was after you. A look of surprise filtered across Theo’s face. “Yah Theo, I remember every word to the letter that shattered my heart into a thousand pieces.”

Theo winces and responds “I’m sorry.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“I killed him.”

“Good.”

Theo looks up to Liam with surprise on his face. “I know you haven’t forgiven me and trust me you never have too, but please Liam I need your help. Emma is the most important person in my life and I can’t lose her.” Theo looked at Liam and he was so broken that it hurt Liam just to look at him. Liam remembers the days that he was that person in Theo’s life. Then he remembers for how long he wanted them to have a kid that Theo loved that much. 

“We will save her,” Liam said with such confidence he actually kind of believed it.

He saw a smile spread across Theo’s face and Liam’s heart spread with joy. 

“Wipe that grin off your face this does not mean you’re forgiven I just like your kid a lot more than you,” Liam says with a smile.

Theo laughs and responds “you might not want to call Emma my kid in front of her. She will break your nose, she thinks she is too good for me.”

“Like father like daughter,” Liam grumbles, but at this point, they are both laughing.

“I hope we are laughing at Theo,” They turn and see Emma standing in the doorway.  
That sends Liam over the edge and now he can’t stop laughing. 

“I feel personally attacked,” Theo says theatrically. At this point, they are all laughing and Liam can’t remember the last time he was this happy. After Theo left he had shut down for a while, he wouldn’t let anyone one, worried he was going to get hurt again. He looked over and could tell that Theo was just as happy as he was.

Of course, because this is Beacon Hills nothing good ever lasts for long. They all stop laughing when they hear the doorbell. Liam opens it up to see Mason barely holding Corey up. The state that Corey was in reminded Liam of what Scott looked like after he attacked him. 

“Put him on the couch,” Theo yells and he makes space. For a moment Liam remembered when Theo was the backup Deton patching them all up. 

“What happened?” Liam asked. 

“We can be worried about what happened later, what are his injuries?” Theo asks while grabbing the first-aid kit.

“I don’t know,” Mason stammers. “I came outside to see the black smoke all around him. I ran to him and I saw the giant gash down his chest and it was bleeding black blood. Does he still have his power?” Liam hated seeing his best friend like this, broken and helpless. Mason was this rock in everyone’s life, he somehow managed to always know what is going on and not freak out. Liam swore to himself he would make sure no else he cared about getting hurt.

“I don’t know,” Liam responded wishing he had a better answer.

“Yes,” Theo said with such confidence that everyone turned to look at him.

“Yah and we just trust you why? You fuckin left and now your talking like you didn’t abandon us,” Mason spits at Theo. Liam doesn’t know whose side to take in this so he chooses not to take anyones. 

“There are two reasons the first one is I am pretty sure this creature can only take supernatural power. This means that because Corey is a chimera and his power is not natural it can’t be taken like yours would be able to,” pointing at Liam. “The other reason is that if Corey’s power had been taken he would be dead.”

“What?!” Liam, Mason, and Corey all yell. Corey had started to wake up and didn’t seem to love the idea of being dead.

“I may feel like death, but I don’t actually think I actually am,” Corey said, groaned through the pain. Mason looked like he wanted to kill Theo right now but made the decision to let him keep talking.

“When I brought Corey, Josh, Tracey, and Hayden back the stuff I used was based on their power. It used their power to bring them back. Without power, Corey will die.” Theo says, looking apologetic.

“I hope you're right about the first part or else I will kill you,” Mason growled.

Liam could tell that whatever Theo was going to say next would be rude and unhelpful so he kicked him in the side. Theo sent him a glare but turned back to Mason. 

“Why don’t you and Corey stay here tonight,” Theo said and turned to Corey. “You are going to be fine, but you need to rest and not move.” 

With that Theo started to pack up his stuff. Liam didn’t know why but he couldn’t bear the idea of Theo leaving. Liam held out his arm and said “Stay.”

Theo

Of all the things that could have come out of Liam’s mouth, “stay” was definitely not what he was expecting. Last he checked Liam was perfectly fine with him rotting in a hole not sleeping in what used to be their house.

“Why?” Theo asks not being able to keep the surprise out of his voice. 

“Trust me I am not doing it for you, I don’t want Emma to have to go anywhere tonight. You know where the guest room is,” Liam says and walks away, but Theo is pretty sure part of that was a lie. 

As Theo and Emma make their way upstairs there is something that was bothering Theo and he couldn’t get out of his head. Why would the creature not try to hurt Emma. The only thing he could think of was the theory that it only went after Beacon Hills residents, but that didn’t make any sense. Creatures like this only ever want power. They need it, he knows that first hand.

Theo turns to Emma, “Go to bed, there is someone I want to go see.”

“Are you going to be ok?” She asks clearly freaked out. It broke Theo to see her like this. 

“Yeah, I will be back before you wake up.” 

Theo goes back downstairs hoping he can avoid everyone before he leaves, but things never do go his way.

“Where are you going?” Liam asks, holding his hand out to Theo’s chest and he feels his heart jump.

“This creature only seems to want power. As you may remember that was for a while,” Theo says and Liam shoots up a look. “There is another person in Beacon Hills who also knows a lot about wanting power and I want to go talk to them.”

“Peter,” Liam says clearly not happy about the idea. “You shouldn’t be going out, we don’t know what this thing is or what it wants. You could easily get hurt, Emma needs you.”

“I am going to do whatever I can to find out what this thing is and to help you stop it,” Theo says while holding Liam’s chin. He tips his head up so he is looking into those deep blue eyes he got lost in so long ago.

Liam raps him into a bone-crushing hug and Theo feels like it is the first time he can breathe in ten years. “I need you to come back,” Liam whispers. 

“I promise little wolf, I am not going anywhere ever again,” They stand there holding each other, neither wanting to let go. 

“Protect Emma while I am out,” Theo says and plants a small kiss on Liam’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it has been a few days. If anyone likes Foxhole Court I have been working on another fanfic for that.


End file.
